First Mission Mishap
by FireRebel
Summary: HIATUS DON'T READ. I AM SORRYWhat if Skye's first mission on the team was even worse than blowing a hole in the plane? What could be worse? Perhaps being struck by the 084, plagued by broody Ward, or having your heart race when in the presence of a certain biochemist. This story will begin with 1x02, Skye will be gaining extra abilities, Avenger cameo, Skimmons is the main pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything within the Marvel Universe. This is a work of fiction to benefit my imagination as well as to improve my writing skills not my financial status. **

Skye walked up to the plane a nervous knot twisting in her stomach. She carried her box full of tech equipment Skye had collected over the years. Skye also carried two small bags filled with every article of clothing she owned. After watching her van drive away by itself Skye was already starting to fell in over her head, it certainly didn't help that she was able to carry all of her personal possessions in her arms. While fussing over her lack of luggage she was bombarded by Simmons and Fitz, whom both rushed up to her like eager puppies each grappling for attention. While it was reassuring to not have them give her pitying looks for her lack of personal possessions the intensity of the collective stares and grins made Skye's stomach flip and flutter.

Stumbling through pleasantries she was quickly herded up the stairs to the main area of the plane. Skye looked around bitterly wishing this was her first impression of the plane interior. It was gorgeous and probably the nicest place Skye had been in a long time, if not ever. The thrill of riding in a plane the first time was dulled by the phantom feeling of a bag scraping against her face or the grimy aroma that bag seemed to be soaked in to maximize discomfort. An announcement for lift off pulled Skye's attention back to the giddy scientists who scurried away after placing her stuff in her newly acquired pod. Ward passed by briefly in order to fling a safety pamphlet at Skye before leaving.

Skye's blood boiled with embarrassment and anger at the way Ward acted, as if Skye had to make it up to him and prove herself. Which although Skye admitted she did have to prove herself to the team, Ward was being unnecessarily rude for a person that kidnapped her out of her home. Skye would never admit it but she also still had connections with the Rising Tide, or as Skye thought of it they had connections with her. She honestly wanted to be done with the Rising Tide but if S.H.I.E.L.D. couldn't protect her Skye would be back to relying on the Rising Tide to live. Granted S.H.I.E.L.D. already was better than the Riding Tide, giving Skye a home for free with food and even allowing her a small salary in exchange for her becoming a consultant. Skye wanted to trust the team but honestly whenever it came to actual emotional connections and relationships, Skye got hurt too many times to trust so easily.

Skye stood in her bunk staring angrily at the pamphlet before Coulson stopped by, probably since he would be able to predict the overwhelming greeting she would receive from his team. He talked a bit with her sharing stories and bragging a little bit, but Skye didn't mind in the slightest. Originally when he sought her out she assumed he was going to show some sort of dominance display or power speech about how he was the boss and to prove he was in charge. She certainly never expected to be welcomed and engaged in friendly conversation, to be treated as an equal instead of an ex-criminal or worse a charity case. Coulson immediately treated her as a part of the team, Skye decided in that moment that she would start acting like a member of the team. She didn't count on staying but it wouldn't hurt to act like it.

Flying over Peru was insane, there's no other way to describe it. Really the idea of flying anywhere was exciting to Skye. She changed quickly to a more suitable outfit for Peru but even in the shortish amount of time it took her to change the landscape had transformed from open skies and endless seas to a green lush landscape. The complete change in landscape gave an unbelievable feel to the mission. When she told this to Fitzsimmons they laughed but reassured her first mission jitters were normal. While Fitz packed the various drones and equipment Simmons rested her hand on Skye's shoulder.

"It's okay to be nervous but don't let that affect how you perform. We're all a part of this adventure together." Simmons whispered in Skye's ear, Skye meanwhile was fighting against the urge to either jump away or lean closer. Instead Skye settled for nodding jerkily heading back upstairs at Fitz suggestions since Skye seemed flushed and might be dehydrated. Simmons apologize profusely for not noticing and even offered to escort Skye upstairs and probably would have if Ward hadn't strutted into the lab demanding the attention of both Fitz and Simmons, despite having an engineering question that Fitz could have handled on his own.

Once landed the team immediately filed into the car with May driving, Ward sitting shot gun and Skye in the back with Fitzsimmons. She could have gone with Coulson in the local vehicle and avoided sitting in the middle, sandwiched with Fitz on her right and Simmons on her left, but Skye enjoyed riding in the team vehicle. Besides riding in the least comfortable seat was a rite of initiation for many teams.

The ride itself was whirlwind of relaxing, overwhelming and extremely embarrassing moments all crammed within a fifteen minute ride. It was relaxing to be accepted in team so quickly, which also led to the slightly overwhelming aspect, that and the fact that the whole ride there (and earlier on the plane) Fitz and Simmons chattered back and forth quickly with half sentences filled with scientific jargon. Although Skye couldn't keep up with the conversation since no one else seemed to be attempting she accepted this as normal and didn't mind much.

What Skye did mind was being flung into one of the respective scientists laps when the car hit a bad bump. Having nothing to hold onto in the middle this occurred extremely frequently with neither scientist batting an eye at the fact that Skye basically spent the entire ride alternating between their laps. Fitz often pushed her back up quickly and easily despite faltering in the conversation slightly. Simmons didn't even paused in talking when she helped Skye back up, but she was more gentle in assisting Skye.

"Fitz grab Skye's hand okay? This ride is rough and the last thing we need is her accidentally falling on the drones or something."

Fitz gave Simmons a questioning look but held on nonetheless as Simmons grabbed Skye's other hand and eventually moved up to holding her arm when the car jerked again prompting Fitz to do the same. Skye wanted to pull away at first but considering she was trying the experience of being part of the team before she had to leave she might as well enjoy it, and thus relaxed between the two.

When the car screeched to a stop Skye caught May's glance in the mirror, which allowed a few things to fall together. First off since this was a glance and not a glare Skye became suspicious, then thinking back Coulson's car didn't seem to make nearly as many abrupt turns, but May would never take personal pleasure in making Skye flustered. At least if she did Skye would let her have fun, since Skye would never accuse Agent May of any such activity like hitting pot holes on purpose to embarrass her, Skye had seen May wreck the guy and didn't want to have the same happen to her.

Unfortunately, the car ride would end up to be the highlight of the mission as Skye quickly found herself awkwardly following the team without a clear purpose. She couldn't keep up with Fitzsimmons in analysis, nor could she assist May or Ward with the physical defense. The Rising Tide was eager to exploit her skills with computer hacking while Coulson didn't even mention it once besides when she asked and that was only to have her on stand-by for a "just incase" situation.

Skye got the feeling of bench-warmer as she watched the team struggle through the mission. The first conflict came as in the form of the national police, originally busting in ready to take the 084 by force. Coulson resolved the issue as he knew the commander of the crew or something. Ward wasn't super clear about that part and instead taking more time pointing out that Skye didn't have a place on the team, as if she didn't already stick out like a sore thumb. Skye had already reaffirmed this earlier when she tried to help both respective pairs and was shot down.

Skye was going to ask more about Camilla but Skye couldn't form the words to describe the situation politely. Skye was going to say Camilla gave off more bad vibes in broad daylight than Ward would give off in a dark alley. Ward was grumpy and threatening but a perfect cookie cut of what to expect, Skye knew this the minute he turned up at her van with black shades and a suit. That and his constant insistence that he was a "specialist" enforced that he wasn't exactly a great team member and he wasn't trying to hide it. Camilla however seemed sneaky like a computer virus, appearing helpful until you let it in and it destroyed your computer from the inside out. Since Ward seems to take Skye just being there as a personal insult she doubted he would listen to her about his, especially when she used him as an example of a cliche enemy.

She didn't have to much time to contemplate this as the next moment rebels burst forward guns blazing. As the pressure escalated Simmons and Fitz became less inclusive and patient with Skye, whom didn't realize the pair was being patient in the first place until they snapped at her to back off. Instead giving up Skye went to stand in the corner, at least there she would be out of the way. Skye waited for her chance to join, although Fitzsimmons didn't mean anything by the comment it hurt Skye in a way she couldn't describe. She wanted to be back between them working as a group, so Skye would wait and capitalize on the opportunity when she could. She wasn't about to give up on this group, she already wanted them to like her and at this point giving up would hurt more.

Ward meanwhile was more focused on the enemies outside than the danger the 084 presented and Fitzsimmons kept trying to highlight, this was especially apparent when he decided to yank the 084 out of the wall. Ward continued to tug of the cube despite the fact that it began to let off a pulsing glow. With a final yank Ward removed the 084 from the wall but as he did so it released a beam that shot across the cavern striking Skye in the chest.

Skye was catapulted backward sailing out the door only to have the back of her head catch on the rock above the opening and end up tumbling into the ground face first. Both scientists leapt to their feet rushing to Skye, but Ward managed to snag Fitz shirt yanking him back.

"We have to keep moving. Pack up your stuff NOW! " Ward ordered Fitz as he shoved the 084 into a bag and flung it on Fitz back.

Ward rushed out to fight off some of the rebels while Simmons frantically checked over Skye.

"She's breathing but her pulse is slowing down and irregular. Her pupils are—" Simmons stopped talking as Skye reached out blindly grasping toward Simmons.

Ward came back in snatching up Skye and hustling Fitzsimmons out. Shoving Simmons into the car first followed by Skye and finally Fitz. The bullets continued to rain on the car side as May slamming on the gas petal and rushing away. Simmons supposed she registered Fitz arguing with Ward and May to slow down, reasonably he was concerned about the 084 reactivity but it also made sense to escape the shower of bullets. What actually demanded her attention was Skye, the girl who was currently laying in Simmons lap quaking and whimpering. Despite careening into the cargo hold neither Simmons or Skye shifted, not even as the rest of the team leapt out of the car running about.

At some point Skye stopped hearing gunshots, whether they actually had stopped she didn't know, all Skye could focus on was Simmons. Her lips seemed to be moving rapidly but not matter how hard Skye tried Skye couldn't figure out what Simmons was saying. This frustrated Skye more than anything else, screwing up for her in what was hopefully a look of concentration Skye watched as Simmons lips moved faster and faster increasing with the odd thrumming Skye felt. The beat that pulsed through her body and Skye had originally assumed was her heart beat. But as it continued to increase faster and faster, Skye desperately wished it wasn't. Skye also didn't understand this pulling in her chest as if something was fighting to explode within her, she probably could have asked Simmons if Skye could make her lips move. Skye's eyelids grew heavy and her breathing laboured despite the feeling of energy coursing through her body. Struggling to stay awake as she watched tears run down Dr. Simmons face. As a few of those tears dripped on her own face Skye took small pleasure in pretending those were her own tears, her own tears of having yet another family ripped away from her; this time she didn't even get the chance to learn all their names. She was going to search their profiles after the mission, allowing the chance for a first impression not based off past events or accomplishments. The ache in her chest grew whether from actual pain or this pain of being denied Simmons first name, Skye couldn't determine but it hurt, it hurt so much she couldn't help but to close her eyes. The darkness made it worse but she couldn't take it back and Skye's entire world was engulfed in darkness.

"Skye?! SKYE! Coulson! Fitz! May! Ward…. Somebody please!" Jemma began panicking as Skye's pulse continued to skyrocket and her eyes fell closed. The door was yanked open revealing an unconscious Skye and blubbering Simmons. Fitz hesitated slightly waving over a few of Camilla's men to help carry Skye to the lab as Fitz got in the car attempting to comfort Simmons.

Coulson watched Skye hang limply in the soldiers arms, the recruit he wanted to save from the harsh pains of the world only to be taken down within twenty-four hours. Coulson tried to turn to Ward and ask what happened but honestly Coulson didn't know if he had the heart to hear, if he didn't know what truly happened he could pretend that Skye would be okay. Thus, instead Coulson sent Ward upstairs to show the soldiers where the drinks and refreshments were. Coulson was pacing when Camilla came up to him whispering something in his ear to which he just shook his head and repeated that they were heading to a S.H.I.E.L.D. base as it was best for everyone before waving her upstairs as well.

When Coulson walking into the lab, he found Simmons leaning heavily on Fitz, her eyes still puffy. Coulson hesitated as he watched Simmons lip quiver and glancing over at Fitz he looked like he was about to lose it as well.

Ward had escorted everyone upstairs and allowed them to settle in. He also continually fended off Camilla who seemed insistent on bothering Coulson. Ward finally managed to subdue her when he escorted her to Coulson's office to wait. Ward currently was staring at his book extremely spaced out, as a matter of fact if someone asked Ward wouldn't be able to tell them the title much less what it was about. Instead his thoughts swam dangerously as he replayed watching Skye get struck with the beam over and over. When Ward almost ripped the book in half he jumped up muscles tensed. There weren't any other options, he did what he had to and if Skye had been doing something important she wouldn't have gotten in the way. Ultimately it must have been Skye's fault and he was going to blamed for it. Ward glanced toward the other soldiers noticing they seemed just as tense as he was.

Jemma stood in the corner of the lab watching Coulson stand in the cargo hold with Fitz, no doubt explaining the situation, she wanted to go explain her side of the story but her feet might as well have been cemented to the ground. Luckily she was saved from the effort of leaving Skye when Skye shot up gasping for breath.

Skye rolled over almost falling off the lab table until Jemma rushed over pushing her back. As Skye began dry heaving Skye tried to push Jemma away. Jemma allowed this only to grab a trash can before she came back pushing the trash can into Skye's arms and wrapping up the girl in her own. Despite the lab doors sliding open Simmons didn't move, she only leaned back slightly when Skye was sick and that was to grab the water bottle Coulson held out for her.

As Jemma took care of Skye, Fitz had an ear splitting grin as he seems to almost vibrate with excitement.

"Fitz I want you to figure out exactly what that machine is capable of and try and figure out what we're dealing with exactly."

Fitz scrambled over barely refraining from literally flinging himself into his work as Coulson turned to the girls softening his voice.

"Jemma, I trust you'll take care of Skye. Let me know if you need anything, I'm going to head upstairs and make sure our guests are settled. We're enroute to the Slingshot and they have a medical facility there if needed. When you're ready a medical report or update would be helpful in case we need to get stuff called in or go somewhere else. "

Then Coulson reluctantly left the lab knowing he wouldn't be much help down there. Climbing the stairs wearily while loosening his tie, he was looked forward to getting a chance to sit down, relax and maybe have time to reread few of his comics before going to sleep. Instead Coulson pushed open his door to find a scantly dressed Camilla, she had removed her jacket and had her feet propped up on his desk. Readjusting and tightening his tie again Coulson slid his door closed with an inaudible sigh.

**AN: First chapter of a new story! I haven't given up on the other story but I am often busy with school and updating is hard. This story had been sitting on my computer and I decided to fix it up a bit and post it. Hope you enjoy. It will be Skimmons. I haven't fully decided what powers Skye will gain but she will become "super". Leave suggestions in the review or PM me. Now I have another exam tomorrow which I should be studying for. Also last note please let me know if anything is wrong, like a typo or the story doesn't make sense. I do my best to prevent this but I accept that I sometimes make mistakes. Thank you for reading. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Jemma?"

The soft call had Jemma sprinting from the back from where she was gathering various medical supplies and rushing up to a delirious Skye, Simmons looked over her quickly unable to pinpoint any changes.

"What? What do you need Skye? Does anything hurt? Are you—" Simmons stopped as Skye slowly shook her head.

"I-I didn't know your first name. Jem…..I like it." Skye spoke quietly leaning into Jemma's touch. But at the feeling of heat almost radiating from her forehead brought out the doctor within Jemma.

Laying Skye back on the table Jemma brought over a damp washcloth to wipe off Skye's face. As Jemma moped the dirt off Skye's face, Skye hummed with pleasure.

Fitz glanced over at the two girls both exchanging "goo-goo" eyes complete with semi-delirious smiles, Fitz rolled his eyes contemplating calling Simmons over to assist with the 084. Fitz couldn't bring himself to be upset though, despite the fact that Simmons seems to be stealing their new friend. It was probably had something to do with the chemistry (gross) the two shared despite the short time together.  
Fitz had been Simmons friend for several years and he knew it was this type of instant attraction and passion that Simmons longed for. Simmons had often told her she wanted her complement not necessarily her "perfect match" or the role Fitz seemed to play; which was the pair of people that just fit together like perfect complements. No Simmons wanted someone who was almost polar opposite to her, but that would be the main source of attraction to the pair. Fitz would recite the speech he'd heard way too many times, especially because he didn't believe such an attraction would form, granted he wanted the best for Simmons but it just seemed unrealistic. Jemma wanted someone who would challenge her, aggravate her, love her and many other gooey emotions Fitz wasn't quite interested in.  
Fitz wanted to find love too, but Fitz was more interested in finding his complement as someone who completed him perfectly and would back him up when needed, someone to stand by his side and understand where he came form; which made letting go of Simmons especially difficult. At the end of the day they wanted different things and Fitz respected that.

With all three occupants distracted one of Camilla's men easily slipped inside. He felt a slight twinge when watching the two girls on the table, instead he grabbed the spaced out boy as a hostage. It wasn't personal but he had orders, he would certainly prefer not to hurt anyone but stranger things have happened.

Ward meanwhile was happily taking out anger on the soldiers that were preparing to attack. Ward had noticed they were about to attack when their drinks remained untouched despite the fact that he had taken the time to fetch all of them refreshments.

Coulson had grappled with Camilla after he awkwardly turned her down again and again. There was something driving Camilla had made Coulson's heart ache, it wasn't in pity but perhaps that's because she was threatening his team. Pity wasn't an option at the moment but Coulson was disappointed in the person she'd become. What truly tipped the scales in Camilla's favour was the fact that Fitz was being held hostage with a surgical knife to his throat. In the background you could see Simmons holding onto Skye despite Skye's attempts to squirm free. The team had already been through so much and Coulson wasn't even sure if any of them had sustained serious injuries. Unfortunately, Coulson had to make a hard decision and hope it would result in the best for the team.

Eventually the entire team expect Coulson was tied up in the cargo hold with both Skye and May unconscious. May had been brought in unconscious while Skye had slumped onto Simmons, who was now careful not to move incase Skye fell forward and hurt herself since all their hands were tied behind their backs.

Originally fuming Ward had settle some and sat trying to conjure a way out of the situation. He was trained to escape situations like this if he could just be alone with the guard for a short amount of time he could be free. Fitz was frustrated that he caused the entire team to be held captive. Simmons made him stop jerking around but he still was angry. Fitz kicked his feet against the ground not unlike a child having a temper tantrum. His face grew red especially when the guard laughed at him but Fitz kept doing it until he felt something in his shoe wiggle loose. Fitz now bent his head down to stick in between his legs ignoring Ward's scolding and Simmons soothing.

Fitz wiggled bringing his legs in closer and closed his mouth around the pocket knife ignoring the metallic taste. It slipped from his mouth as Fitz let out an embarrassing sob in hopes of concealing the clattering. The guard had apparently lost interest and was sharpening his knife in the corner paying the absolutely minimal attention, which basically consisted of ensuring they didn't approach the upstairs door.

"Fitz I'm sorry but please stop squirming. Skye's about to slip off my shoulder and at the angle her arms are currently being restricted the momentum of the fall posses the possibility of tearing certain muscles in her arm. It is also important to consider the fact that the fall could harm her by the way she falls as well. Not to mention the pull on your own arms too."

Fitz refused to acknowledge Simmons as he wiggled forward trying to kick his feet underneath himself.

"Fitz!" Both Simmons and Ward scolded Fitz, who was still ignoring them especially since he now had his pocket knife in his hands.

"Quiet down before you draw the guard's attention. Fitz I certainly hope you have a plan." May sat up slowly scowling and some how being aware of the entire situation despite being unconscious for the majority of it.

"As a matter of fact I do have a plan. Sorta, well I can get us out of the ropes then I'm not so sure." Fitz muttered.

May and Ward began discussing possibilities of unlocking the pressurized doors, most of Ward's ideas included some form of brute force, the current favourite was ramming the car through the lab doors.

Fitz finally managed to cut the rope around his wrists before passing on the knife to Simmons. Or at least trying to since Ward intercepted and snatched the knife first. Before Fitz could protest Simmons calmly shook her head hoping dissuade the conflict.  
Ward cut himself free and then passed the knife back to Simmons and Skye.

Skye had been listening to the entire conversation but her limbs held an extra weight and her mouth felt like it was full of cotton. As Simmons cut Skye's hands free, Skye found the energy to talk.

"Hey...how do you control the doors? If it's through the plane's mainframe...I can hack that. Only issue would be if they're using autopilot, I've never flown a plane before…"

Skye finished talking and nuzzled into Simmons shoulder before exhaling heavily and despite Skye's breath being warm it sent shivers down Simmons' spine.

"Yes yes… That will do! Then May and Ward will take out the guards. I can help run interference with the drones." Fitz immediately began to perk up before May spoke up.

"First, I'll take care of the guard." Ward froze holding back a scowl as he had been about to do the same.

"Wait…where's she going? What does she thing she's doing Ward!" Fitz began to panic. Skye may have mumbled something but she was still tucked into Simmons and thus Ward and Fitz only heard Simmons' response.

"No silly May came from administration. Right Ward? Sky says she saw May…what was it..wreck a guy? Deck a guy?" Ward sat chewing his lip for a moment before he turned to the scientists and Skye, ignoring the clenching of his gut.

"Have you ever heard of the Calvary?" Fitzsimmons sat with a look of intense concentration when the metaphorical lightbulb flashed above them in sync with the guard flying off the catwalk and down onto the cargo floor.

"I thought I told you never to call me that."

Skye didn't see what was going on but she felt the thud from the guard and heard the icy tone from May and tried to burrow deeper into Simmons. Fitz meanwhile was frantically shaking his head and stammering an apology.

May did end up driving the car through the lab doors before Skye, Simmons and Fitz were herded into the storage closet along with Skye's laptop and the controls for the drones.

May and Ward were stealthily creeping through the plane as Skye carefully locked and unlocked the doors as they went through, while also ensuring that the guards were unaware of this occurring. Simmons was navigating the drones to shadow May and Ward, hovering above the ground when she paused and noticed Fitz staring glassy eyed at Skye.

"Fitz! Come on! This is hardly the time for day dreaming!" Fitz' flushed and rushed over to grab the controls from Simmons.

"Let's dance"

With those oddly encouraging words from Fitz, Skye shut off all the lights in the plane cabin while simultaneously closing the blinds. May and Ward rushed in as Fitz and Simmons flew the drones shining bright lights to blind the guards as well as acting as a spotlight to guide May and Ward. Skye also began to open and close the blinds as a distraction before she caught sight of Coulson with the barrel of a gun to his head and an angry Camilla above him. With a flick of the wrist Skye made a split second decisions and seized control of the plane. Skye then pitched the plane forward to cause Ward to shuffle into the control room and collide with Camilla.

Jemma had been standing behind Fitz when Skye flung the plane forward, and caused Jemma to lose her balance and stumble into the shelves and topple to the ground.

The clatter of materials and soft whimper from Jemma had Skye freeze and glance over nervously.

"Jemma?" Skye had let the laptop slide to the ground as she concernedly analyzed the heap Jemma had collapsed in.

"No no no no! Focus Skye! No one is going to be okay if you continue to let the plane free fall!" Fitz pushed Skye backward while Jemma crawled over nudging Skye's laptop back into her lap.

"Uh yeah, absolutely." Skye stared at Jemma for a while before allowing her eyes to flicker to the screen and back to Jemma. The plane was righted correctly but Jemma remained half sprawled across the ground hands still extended toward Skye.

Fitz had gone back to work with the drone and Jemma could hear the sounds of fighting from the monitor but still couldn't tear her eyes off of Skye. Perhaps it was the way Skye's hands raced across the keyboard carefully typing in commands or the flickers of her tongue that Skye seemed to want to stick out while she worked. Despite the appeal it wasn't the slight sheen of sweat across Skye's forehead, as that was slightly concerning as a possible indicator to Skye's fever.

Despite the darkness of the closet they were currently crammed in Skye lit up the room and Jemma could see out of the corner of her eye Fitz glancing up far more than necessary but Jemma kept quiet as the two were enchanted by their newest team member.  
Thankfully May took over the piloting and Coulson worked with Ward to tie up and apprehend the soldiers.

Fitzsimmons returned to the lab to work on analyzing and running diagnostics on both the plane and the 084.

Luckily before the crazy mission Coulson had shown Skye around the plane and thus Skye was able to slip away for a quick shower. Rinsing off in the coldest shower she'd taken in a while, which was impressive considering living in a van often didn't include hot showers, Skye staggered back to her room in her towel and collapsed on her bunk still only in a towel. Skye slept while her mind raced over her new team. Her team, it was something Skye never would allow herself to think if she was coherent. She was part of the Rising Tide, but they certainly weren't a team. Often calling themselves a group was a stretch, there wasn't a common factor of trust or camaraderie, actually there was only a common enemy and that wasn't to say other members weren't your enemy as well. It was necessarily dangerous, it could be but more over it wasn't organized, it was a dirty organization. The place Skye unfortunately had to call home, where she belonged.

Skye must have drifted off since she woke to the buzzing of her phone. Speak of the devil, it was a Rising Tide contact asking for her status. Skye wanted to tell them to stuff it, that she wanted no part of their organization. But the fear of getting kicked out of this team and not having anything to return to held her back. Skye heard Jemma calling for her and Skye worriedly turned back to her phone. What would Jemma say if she knew The Rising Tide was still talking to Skye? Would Jemma assume the worst? What about Fitz? Skye would already imagine the hurt on their faces. Jemma continued to call for Skye her voice jumping up in obvious concern. Skye glanced back at her phone, typing in a simple response of 'I'm in.', if she was to protect her team she'd want every asset out there, even if it meant basically selling her soul.

"Uh yeah I'll be right there-" Skye flung her phone on her bed rushing to throw on panties and was currently latching her bra when the door flung open.

"…I'm just getting dressed." Skye finished with a shy smile as Jemma stood obviously struggling to keep her eyes on Skye's face.

"Of course you are. I'll let you finish and just be waiting outside." Jemma's eyes flickered down as she backed out slowly.

"Are you finished checking me out?" Skye felt oddly bold and turned around crossing her arms across her stomach while continuing to carefully watch Jemma's eyes.

"No, but the team is waiting for us in the cargo hold, to watch S.H.I.E.L.D. launch the 084 to the sun. I have to make sure you're doing okay from…whatever happened today. Later I'll definitely need you in the lab for a professional examination. But if the night is still young we can go from there." Jemma promptly turned and left feeling slightly proud but embarrassed as well.

Skye meanwhile was impressed but didn't allow herself to contemplate the possibilities as she pulled on jeans and a shirt each step was weighed down by the phone in her back pocket. She had deleted the message but might as well have made it her screensaver considering the constant churning of guilt. She hadn't technically betrayed the team, but somehow that made it worse because she couldn't even begin to work toward forgiveness. It was a crime she hadn't committed but she also knew if the situation called for it she wouldn't hesitate to take it, if it meant to protect herself. At least that's what Skye reasoned, honestly Skye would go down herself if it meant protecting her team, her team she wanted so badly to become her family. Never had she become attached so fast, which only meant the fallout would be worse, and it's an inevitable fallout that Skye only continues to help happen.

Skye trudged down and met the team to watch the launch. Simmons offered her a drink but Skye barely managed a polite no thank you. Simmons pushed back the drink cooler to make room for Skye. Once Skye plopped down, Fitz leaned over to pat her hand.

"Oh wow! You're hot!" Fitz exclaimed much to Jemma's annoyance. May seemed to be checking the alcohol content of the drink while Coulson was barely holding back laughter.

"Thanks" Skye dead-panned not feeling up to entertaining Fitz' flirtatious advances.

"No no. I mean yes but- argh! Temperature! You're running a fever. That's not a pickup line I swear I mean actually your core body temperature is running higher than natural."

Ward hadn't felt guilty until Skye stumbled into the cargo hold. He had immediately seen her fidgeting in discomfort and the slump in her posture. Somehow making him feel guilty for a decision that probably save their lives, but the guilt was there turning his beer sour and the mood dull despite Fitz blunder.

"I'll call a med unit, since our lab is currently in operable." Coulson stood taking command and trying to look unconcerned.  
Skye meanwhile had a glazed look in her eyes but turned to Jemma and whispered

"I'm sorry"

**AN: Thank you for your patience. Updating is slower than I'd hoped for. Unfortunately school is more difficult than I hoped for as well. But please remember even if I'm not posting I am writing. Always. But I enjoy editing and rewriting and I generally enjoy writing a handful of chapters before posting. My current stories posted are the exceptions and again I apologize for slow updates. Thank you for reading.** **Extra note again my formatting dies when I paste the document into this website. Please don't hesitate to contact me on formatting or typo errors. I will hopefully update my other story soon, chapters are in progress.**


End file.
